Operation: 7 of Diamonds
Hi! Hi, welcome to the O:7oD wiki page! By joining our team, you can enter a safe and supportive environment in which teamwork is a virtue, fairness is our plan, and growth is guaranteed. We are allies of the Protectors and the Imperium and friends of the Cause. So what are you waiting for? Join us, you won't regret it. Or maybe you will. JOIN US O_O The Constitution 1. The Shield King The Shield King is the Operation's Flagship. Our greatest asset, and our greatest magnet. The Shield will attract the attention of those who would harm us, and help our newer members stay safe. I, Azel, will bear the shield and the harm that it takes. Stay strong, my friends. 2. Duties As a member of O:7oD, it is your duty to: A. Always help a member in need B. Never betray the Operation C. Be a team player D. When battling other groups, don't be a sore winner or sore loser, and never cheat E. Advertise and convince people to join the Operation F. Try to convince other teams to join the Cause G. Never use the Master Worm. I know it's tempting, but just say no! H. Try to convince fellow players not to use the master worm or post links to it. I. Never post links to the Master Worm or to viruses/Trojans/computer bugs J. Try to convince fellow players not to post false links to bugs K. Never dox anyone. It's incourteous (and maybe even illegal)! L. Use your words and role modeling to try to end doxxing crisises (such as ones in the leveling and rep page, for example). M. Obey "Death Stare" and "Weegee" calls N. Upgrade The Shield King whenever possible O. NEVER HACK IRL (in real life). In most cases this is illegal! P. Use words and role modeling to convince others not to hack IRL. 3. Joining To join, simply post a comment below in this format: name anyone tell you about the Operation? If so, then who? short paragraph on why you are valuable to the Operation I will then look at your entry to determine if you're allowed in. Note that the submission must be on this page to be considered. Also note that you do not have to be a veteran to join, but that will give you some kudos points when being analyzed. 4. Upgrading The Shield King Daily edits will be made to this page to tell you the status of The Shield King. Now, to upgrade The Shield King, you will need to know the IP of the shield. Now, this will surprise you, but... THE IP OF The Shield King IS 203.141.59.78 I know, posting your own IP is the greatest kind of sin in the HackEx universe. But we don't need that much cash, or even that much rep. All we need is a strong fighter to battle other groups. All cash is needed for is for the beginning when we're reaching 5G and Nova S. (On that note, I will be spamming people to get cash for the devices/networks.) Besides, periodic firewall upgrades will be enough to hold off hackers. Now, here's how to upgrade: 4.1: Look at these two criteria: A. Are any of The Shield King's app levels lower than yours? B. Is The Shield King's bypasser level greater than your firewall level? If both are true, than you can give The Shield King an upgrade! 4.2: Send The Shield King a contact request (note that hackers cannot see requests) 4.3: Once each day (around 4pm Greenwich Mean Time) I check my requests. I will make you a contact, but for about a half a minute at most. I will simply write down your IP and then remove you. 4.4: The Shield King will hack your account and upload your device levels. In your log, I will write, "7oD" to alert you that I have come. Note that one player may upgrade The Shield King multiple times, as long as they fit the two criteria again later on. 5. Defense of the Brotherhood Whenever you see me under the account AzelTheDemon post the message, "Death Stare: Name" that means to attack the group named. But when you hear the message "Weegee: Name" that means to stop attacking the group in question (the Weegee message will still come from AzelTheDemon). 6. The Ace Awards The Ace Awards are a set of awards designed to motivate and reward those who have been exceeding expectations within the Operation. Each award comes with bragging rights and a temporary title to go by here within the Operation. Of course, at the next ceremony winners must protect their title or risk having it stolen. The awards are: 1. Spirit Award: Given to the most generally active player within the Operation; "The Jack" 2. Power Player: Given to the player that has upgraded Shield King the most; "The King" 3. Casino Champ: Given to the player who has won the most Shadowbot sponsored competitions, "The Joker" 4. Snowball Award: Given to the player who has had the most new members because of himself, "The House of Cards" 5. Big Game Hunter: MULTIPLE people can win this award at each ceremony. To earn the award, the player must have hacked, spammed, AND cracked someone in a major position during a Death Stare, and have three different people back up his claim, "Name the Hunter" The Shield King Stats Antivirus: 67 Spam: 46 Firewall: 71 Bypasser: 96 Cracker: 108 Encryptor: 91 NOTEPAD: YES